verse_and_dimensionsfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Secret ultraviolet/Superreality
Superreality, the answer to the curiosity "what if everything here is just the work of a group of authors?" It is, and is its own category. It is not a space, not a location, ..., not anything, not nothing. But to call it something is a must, for otherwise we cannot refer to it except by name. So let's just say it is a thing. As it will become apparent later below, superreality is extremely complex. 'Nature' It's nature is heavily debated, but one thing that is undisputed, is the domain of transfiction within it. Transfictionalism, a brief introduction Transfictionalism is a domain of study that refers to phenomena that some things are like fictional characters with respect to some other things (the authors), such that the authors have control on how these fictional characters behave. There are even things that are authors of themselves and their surroundings, termed author authority, and there are also things which are fictional relatively speaking, but nevertheless can alter things nonfictional (transfictionals). Obviously, this can be generalised indefinitely, thus say there is a fictional character within a fiction (i.e. a ffictional) that can grab an apple in a nonfiction and eat it. Then this character will be a 2nd order transfictional author authority (2TFA). Generalising further, you can have nTFAs for every number n. 'Known internal structure' Very little is known about its overall structure, if any and if the notion is still applicable. It is safe to treat its overall structure as if it is deep imaginarium. However, there are a few postulates. Layers (Real/Unreal) Superreality can be considered to be layered, beginning with reality, rreality, r(3)eality,... all the way up to r(max)eility. Similarly in the opposite vein, unreality, uunreality, u(3)nreality,... all the way down to u(max)reality. To illustrate, given an apple in reality, it will look unreal in rreality. The same relationship holds between any layers. An alt ernate way to label the layers is to note that r(n)eality = u(-n)eality for any number n except zero. The same layering scheme also applies in substructures of superreality, as detailed below. Fractional layers It is currently unknown if there are fractional layers and how they behave. R(0)eality Nothing is known about this layer, or whether there is such layer. There are reasons to expect there is no such layer as lying between reality and unreality will mean it is outside the notion of layers completely, and becomes independent of superreality and hence not part of superreality. It is also not expected to be Nothing, as that lacks even realness, while this hypothetical layer will have zero realness. Hierarchies Between every layer, there are hierarchies spanning across them, indicating the relatonship of control. These can be illustrated by any ordered structure for convenience purpose such as graphs, but in theory there are more exotic types of hierarchies which cannot be presented with graphs. Besides hierarchies, like The Box , superreality exhibit some degree of nesting. It is currently unclear what the nestings are like though Narrative (Fiction/Nonfiction) This is the most well known of the substructures and the arena of transfiction. Hierarchies can get very complicated here. Some examples include: *A chain of authors writing the life of each other *A tree, illustrating how different chain of authors write each other, sometimes in collaboration *Loops, where some authors are transfictionals and hence can affect things at a higher layer of nonfiction *Author authority, which writes about the current layer they inhabited *Self-authoring, wrting about themselves. Often makes them quite independent of what other authors and transfictions are doing *The layers themselves have nontrivial relations, such as strange loops , thus allowing some fictional characters to write about their authors under certain conditions despite not being themselves transfiction *and many more Higher levels of nonfiction are often highly resistant to modifications and tends to heal itself after being modified. Layers of this substructure follow the naming scheme f(n)iction, n(n)onfiction. Objectivity (Empirical/Imagination) This is a substructure to explain the observation on how there are many transfictional settings, and yet none of the transfictional or TFA characters written seemly has any effect to our reality. It also explains the possibility that the objective reality as we knew it could be an idea of something greater. This gets complicated very quickly thus a scenario will be given instead to illustrate the possibilities: Consider some author A who wrote some fictional character B. Then there are many possibilities: #B can itself be an author, and wrote about some fictional character. Note how they do not share the same layer of objectivity and hence cannot easily affect each other #B conceive some idea and theory. It may not be necessarily part of some story. Alternately, B wrote a documentary and hence a nonfiction #B wrote about a transfiction #B is themself a transfictional character or somehow travelled to the objective nonfictional world itself #B has author authority or somehow travelled to the object fictional world itself #B wrote about A's objective reality or somehow end up in A's objective reality #(Reversing the arrow AB) B hopped out of fiction and thoughts of A and materialises in A's objective reality The final possibility, known in religious and spiritual context as ascension is still disputed. Layers of this substructure follow the naming scheme i(n)maginarium, e(n)mpiricality. Surreality (Awakeness/Dream) This is the domain where dreams operate, the mental activity experienced during sleep. In more spiritual cultures, dreams are the gateway between the spiritual and physical realms. This substructure is a lot less structural compared to most, and most hierarchies here cannot be presented in graphs, thus reminds of shallow imaginarium. Layers are also less well defined here as awakeness and dreams sometimes interpenetrates and merge, confusing the person on whether they are truly awake, and also happens in surrealism artworks. There's however a surreality analogue to author authority that operates here, known as lucid dreaming, the ability to consciously control dreams. Nested dreams such as dream within a dream can be understood as ddreams, and false awakening transverses the dream layers Awakeness is often confused with realness. Realness is a lot more complicated and encompassing than surreality. Some common traits of awakeness include clarity, lack of distraction from unimportant things, and seeing things as they objectively are. As a result there is some interplay between awakeness and objectivity, but not always. For spiritual context, awakness can also include enlightenment. Layers of this substructure if defined, follow the naming scheme d(n)ream, a(n)wakeness. Mindfulness (Mindful/Dissociation) The domain that explains the eerie alien feeling of absurd when a person is emotionally overwhelmed. It is responsible for the sense of familarity. Very little is known about this substructure except common reports of glazed vision and involuntary body movements as well unresponsiveness. Even little is known whether this substructure have any effect to non sentient things as well cosmic beings that are omnipotent. Hallucinations, illusions, etc. The apparent perception of something that is not there, or in a more generalised context beyond sentiences, things where there are no things. One of the most poorly understood phenomena in superreality. Various explanations are put forward including disturbances in surreality, a combination of dreams and dissociation, and other disturbances. Its status as a substructure is currently open and unknown, and requires further investigation. There are also ancedote of people or cosmic beings being forced into some repeating histories by some other beings unseen, and then each of these lifelike illusions are broken when they escaped. Some of these illusions are reported to be nested. 'Deep superreality' A name given for the "deepest, most profound" part of superreality. It includes the not well understood deep unreality for each layer, where there are rumors of its extremely otherworldly unknown nature that whatever exposed to, lost their identity, their histories and even their thingness. It's counterpart, deep reality, is also not very well understood and frequently get mistaken as a cosmic being of a power comparable to The True God. Exterior Little is known about its exterior if any, or even if such notions make sense. Inhabitants Little is known about the inhabitants, except maybe in the narrative substructure. Some of them may be indistingiushable from any entities in The Box and blend among them. Relationship with other cosmological objects Relationship with Nothing The relationship of Superreality with Nothing is very ambiguous and maybe interpenetrating in a way which does not involve containment notions. There is no thing in Nothing and hence no thing can be said about Nothing, thus Nothing is very indeterminate and debates between them is not going to have any conclusions. It is however, possible that Nothing and Superreality interpenetrates each other to some extent, for there are things in Superreality hence the removal of things easily makes Nothing as it is expected to be done by transfictionals. Relationship with Omniumverse Their relationship is heavily disputed. The entirety of Imaginarium is going to be part of surreality, thus including the Realium that interpenetrates with it. What is less clear however is the realness level of Realium. If Realium is actually R(max)eality, then Omniverse and Superreality fully interpenetrates each other and hence can be said to contain each other, making it an omniumverse equivalent. If Realim is not R(max)eality, then omniumverse will embed in superreality, but not vise versa. Relationship with The Box Similarly, their relationship is heavily disputed. It can be argued that The Box is beyond notion of realness altogether and hence will contain Superreality nevertheless. However, it can also be argued that since The Box is understood to be Realium and Imaginarium combined with Great Barriers, then the same indeterminate argument for omniumverse applies here as well, meaning it is truly beyond The Box to the point that The Box simply does not contain it. There is also another argument that The Box has only a realness of 1, and hence can be part of superreality but not vise versa. Category:Blog posts